The best birthday ever
by ghostwriter123
Summary: It's Angela's birthday but she's having a real bad day! Can a special present from Booth and Brennan cheer her up?


**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Note: Slight OOC, events of season 6 never happened.**

The best birthday ever

Angela Montenegro was in a foul mood. Today was to have been a great day for her, a special day even. Yes, today was her birthday. Was it too much to ask for nice things to happen for her on at least this one day of the year?

She had planned to take a day off and indulge in some shopping using the shiny new credit card her beloved husband, Jack Hodgens, had given her. She had planned to meet her best friend, Dr Temperance Brennan, for dinner (actually she was planning to force Brennan and a certain FBI special agent on a double date with her and Jack). She had even planned to use this occasion to pressure Brennan and Booth into another smoking hot kiss, much like the one Caroline made them have at Christmas last year. Unfortunately, the best laid plans of mice and men often go astray.

Instead of the planned day off, she was called back to work because the team had received an urgent case – a serial infant killer. This one had struck the team hard and left a sour taste in everybody's mouth. It didn't help that on the way to the office her tyre blew out and she had no spare. She had to wait, in the rain, for the tow truck to arrive 45 minutes later. _Tow truck? More like Tow-Tortoise_ she thought to herself as she saw said vehicle limping toward her crippled car. Her husband had left for the office earlier and switched off his phone by accident. Oh he was going to pay.

She thought she would be able to redeem the day by at least having a fun night out on the town. Those plans were dashed when Camille revealed that she had to attend Michelle's school play whilst Brennan and Booth were both stuck under a mountain of paper work thanks to the case. Dr Sweets already had his hands full entertaining Daisy's parents so they were a no-go either. They couldn't even see Zack at the asylum because visiting hours were over by the time the case was closed. Oh, and the real topper? She was PMSing today.

"This is the worst birthday ever!" she cried in exasperation as she sat in the front seat of her husband's car. Jack could do nothing but listen to Angela recall the day's events and how her plans had been torn to shambles. As Angela finished her tirade, including a slight lecture about leaving his phone off, Jack couldn't help but let loose a small chuckle. Big mistake! If looks could kill, Jack would be dead 20 times over right now. Angela just stared at Jack, who thankfully had the good sense to stop the car at the side of the road for this confrontation.

"I pour my heart out to you and all you can do is laugh? Just laugh? Not a word of sympathy, or encouragement or love, but just laughter? You'll be lucky if I let you sleep in the dog house tonight, mister!" Hurricane Angela was now building up to full force and Jack knew he had to play his ace now before there was no return.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I wasn't laughing at you. I really do feel for you. I was just laughing because I have something that I think will make you feel a whole lot better. Here."

Angela blinked. She was expecting a hot make out session, or at least a sweet kiss on the temples. Instead, Jack handed her a white box laced with red ribbon.

"It's from Booth and Dr Brennan" he explained." They wanted me to give this to you. It's your birthday present. I know you'll like it." He added with a sly smile.

At the mention of said couple/non-couple, a curious smile etched itself onto Angela's face. "Why didn't they give it to me themselves? And why did they give a joint present?" She questioned with an arched eyebrow. Could it be that they were hiding something?

"Oh, Dr B said to tell you if you asked this question that she and Booth had come to a consensus that it was more rational for Booth to share the gift with her since she knew you better and would more likely be able to get something you liked. Booth also added that it was a more economical decision too." Jack added with a shrug and a chuckle.

Angela frowned. She knew Brennan and Booth were definitely up to something, and now it appears her loving husband was in on it too. Maybe whatever's in the box will explain things. Angela ripped into the box like a lion into it's prey and to her confusion saw three envelopes. In the first envelope was a letter which Angela opened to read

_Dear Angela,_

_ We just wanted to wish you a happy birthday. You have been a great friend to both of us and mean more to us than you know. We were wondering what to get you and we decided that this would make you day. Just be sure not to shout too loudly when you open the other two envelopes :P_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Seeley and Temperance Booth_

Angela did a double-take. _Seeley and Temperance Booth._ _No freaking way!_ Angela ripped into the second envelope as Jack gave a knowing smile. In the second envelope what she saw made her scream. There were pictures. Not just any pictures but pictures of Dr Temperance Brennan dressed in a gorgeous white gown with Seeley Booth in a tuxedo by side. Both were smiling broadly. There were also pictures with Max, Russ, Jarod, Rebecca and Parker by their side. They were wedding photos. Angela was mute with joy. She had to be dreaming. She pinched Jack just to be sure.

"Ow!" Jack cried out in irritation. Angela ignored him in her bliss and went to open the third envelope. She let out another ear-drum bursting scream and fainted. In the third envelope was a video labelled "our wedding" and a photocopy of a wedding certificate that stated that one Seeley Joseph Booth and one Temperance Joy Brennan were legally married in the court of law.

Jack laughed as Angela in her catatonic state of joy could only utter with a huge smile on her face, "Jack, I was wrong. This is the best birthday ever."

THE END


End file.
